Misty Morning
Misty Morning 'is a female Ixhelcan Pony from the Ixhelca Empire who appeared in Ponyville and a member of the Ixhelcan Mane Six. She is also the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, serving under Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily. Description "''Hello, your highness. I am Captain Misty Morning of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard serving for the Queen of the Ixhelca Empire." — Misty introducing herself to Princess Celestia Misty Morning, known as 'Captain Morning' by the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and 'M.M' by her closest friends, is dubbed as the 'Serious' one of the group. She is very strict when it comes to the security of her home empire. She obeys every single order of either the Queen or the Princess. Her family trained her strictly to become a good captain of the Royal Guard and is famous all over Ixhelca for training the best guard captains, but only the eldest sons. Unfortunately, Misty's parents could not bear an another foal, so the tradition ended. History Background Misty is the captian of Ixhelcan Royal Guard residing in the Ixhelca Empire and always does what is best to protect her home. '''Lord Anders's reign One day, a pony with immense 'dark power' named Lord Anders conquered the Ixhelca Empire and enslaved her fellow Ixhelcan Ponies. Unlike the others, Misty were able evade being captured and fled from her home, but promised that she would get help. 'Encountering the Mane Six and saving the Empire' Eventually, Misty went to Ponyville to seek help from the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends after hearing about how they saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon, Discord, the changelings, and King Sombra. After finally meeting the Mane Six, she explained her situation to them, and asked to talk with Princess Celestia and Luna as well. Later, Celestia explains to Twilight and her friends that the Ixhelca Empire is a location in Equestria inhabited by a race of unicorns called Ixhelcan Ponies who possess unique magic and invisible magical auras. Misty proceeds to reveal that she is the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guards and the only female of the guards. The Mane Six (except Spike who decided to stay in Ponyville) then agreed to help Misty free her home and the Ixhelcan Ponies, and went off to the Ixhelca Empire. While battling Lord Anders, the Ixhelcan Ponies's hope and wishes for the empire became stronger than ever. Their combined magic powered the Unicharm allowing Misty, Queen Harmonia, and Princess Lily to defeat Lord Anders and saving the Ixhelca Empire. 'Aftermath' After saving the Empire, the Ixhelcan Ponies resumed their normal activities and Queen Harmonia holds a ceremony in the Ixhelca Empire, honoring Misty and the six ponies for defeating Lord Anders. Misty then continued her work as the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, though busy with her duties, she still gets time to do some of her own stuff. Appearance Misty Morning has a pure white coat with a sun cutie mark with three hearts. Her mane and tail are colored in two different shades of light magentaish gray. Her eyes are colored pale, light grayish fuchsia. Her pale features are common features of Ixhelcan Magicians, including their invisible magic auras. Personality Misty is a calm, nice, gentle, benevolent, and organized pony. But she is also kind of strict due to her position as captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and is shown to possess good manners, and speak well in front of other ponies. Though appearing as a strict mare, she cares deeply for her friends and family. Misty also have a girly side, which only her best friends know about. Powers and abilities Misty is shown to be exceptionally talented at magic, almost as skilled as Twilight Sparkle, due to being an Ixhelcan Pony. Trivia *She is the first Ixhelcan Pony to be named. Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Pony Category:Ponyville inhabitants Category:Ixhelcan Pony